Premiere Night
by Panda513
Summary: Rob Pattinson and Kristen Stewart on the night of the Twilight LA Premiere. AU, one shot.


**A/N: Obviously fiction, but come on, I wish it wasn't! I do not own Rob or Kristen. :) Please review. -Amanda**

Premiere night. I guess you can say I was a bit nervous, or at least that's what my sweaty hands and shaking knees were trying to tell me. There would be thousands of fans there, who have waited hours on end for this night. I could feel the hot flash coming about as I slid my multi colored dress up over my breasts, reaching for the zipper in the back with shaking fingers. A knock on my door startled me as I struggled to clasp the hook and eye at the top of my dress.

"Come in," My words came out pitchy, and I cleared my throat immediately.

I turned to watch Rob's head of hair pop through the doorframe, his hands gripping the side. His eyes found mine as a crooked smile appeared on his face. My legs instantly weakened.

"Hi," I muttered, looking back towards the mirror to check my appearance for the hundredth time that night.

"Hi, baby," Rob cooed in my ear as I felt his arms encircle my waist from behind. I watched our reflection in the mirror as he left soft kisses along my neck. "You look beautiful."

"Your tie is crooked." I noted as I watched him look at me through the mirror as my expression changed from nervous to angry. Rob's eyes drifted uneasily into an apprehensive stare.

"What's the matter?" He asked with concern laced in his tone as always. I let out an agitated sigh and turned to face him. I grabbed his tie in my left hand, and pulled at the knot with my right.

"Nothing," He knew I was lying immediately. I began straightening out his tie flipping his collar as I reached around his neck, smoothing the material underneath. His hands grabbed mine and instantly stopped me in my tracks. "Aren't you nervous? Do you understand how many people are going to be there? Do you?"

"Yeah, of course I'm nervous. But we're going to be together, that's all that matters. We'll be fine, we'll get through it." His voice was smooth and accented as always, reassuring me that everything was going to be fine. "Tonight's the night, right?"

"How am I supposed to do it? Michael and I still haven't announced our split, and now, I am arriving with you. What am I, some sort of Angelina Jolie?! I don't know if I can do this!" I exclaimed, trembling free from his grip on my hands.

"You and Michael have been broken up for a month, and we didn't start anything until after that," Rob tried reasoning with me, but my panic was only growing worse. I felt dizzy as I took a few steps to sit on the chaise lounge on the other side of the dressing room.

"Who are you kidding? You and I both know something has been going on since the moment we met at the audition. Don't pretend otherwise," I snapped at him. I felt horrible as soon as the words left my mouth.

"Kris, I, we've been over this," He stuttered taking a few steps to stand in front of me. "We belong together." Rob's hands fidgeted as he stood awkwardly above me.

"I know," I felt the tears pool in my eyes before I could blink. Rob went from standing to kneeling in front of me within seconds, his long fingers wiping away the wetness of my cheeks.

"Don't cry, please," He begged in a harsh voice. "I can't take it when you cry."

"I'm sorry, I am a fucking mess," I sobbed into my hands, thanking myself that I had not been into makeup yet.

"Maybe," His deep voice chuckled sending me into a cry of relief. "But, you're my mess."

Rob's hands rubbed up and down my arms as I pulled myself together. We could do this. We had each other. Tonight was the night we were announcing to the world that we are a couple. This appearance would be the first that I'm going to without Michael in three years. I broke his heart, and along with his, I broke my own when I let him go.

_Flashback – _

"_I'm sorry, Mike, you don't understand how much," I pleaded with him as I watched his bags pile up onto the floor next to the doorway. _

"_Sorry about what? The fact that you took this project or that you went behind my back and slept with your co-star?!" My face scrunched as he yelled from across the room. _

"_I didn't sleep with Rob! I swear to god, I didn't," I told him, meaning every word. Our relationship was complicated, beyond words or even actions. _

"_Yeah, okay, Kristen," He scuffed his face coming dangerously close to mine. "Why Rob? Why?" My eyes shuffled to the floor and Michael grabbed my chin in his hand, roughly, forcing me to look at him. "Answer me!" My eyes narrowed as I looked at him. _

"_We belong together." I stated simply. His hand that gripped my face flung me backwards as I spoke and I landed with a loud thud against the coffee table. As soon as I yelped out a cry, Rob lunged from the hallway to inside my apartment, grabbing Michael by the throat. _

"_Get your motherfucking hands off of me!" Michael whipped his arms up by Rob's head, missing contact every time. Rob's eyes were full of fury. _

"_I should fucking kill you for putting your hands on her!" Michael tried to breathe as Rob's hold on his neck became tighter. _

"_Let him go," My voice, barely above a whisper was dry and hoarse, as I begged Rob to release Michael. "Please," _

_In an instant, Rob dropped Michael as he slid to the floor, huffing. Rob's hands balled into fists as he watched him grab all of his bags and head out the door. Once I heard the door click shut, I instantly tried to move to my feet. Rob was at my side first, his warm hands examining my jaw line. _

"_Are you okay? Where does it hurt?" Rob's anxious tone was whispering furiously at me while his fingers gently slide along my chin. _

"_I'm okay," I smiled sadly. "Really, I'm fine," _

"_He pushed you," He cut me off violently. "Did you hit your back?" I stopped Rob's worries by locking his eyes with mine. _

"_I'm fine," I told him sternly. His face relaxed his eyes almost lighter. _

_Then he was holding me, and in that instant my worries drifted simultaneously. _

"Kristen! We need to get you into make up!" My conscious came back as I heard my stylist screaming through the paper thin walls.

I realized I was still in Rob's arms. A soft chuckle released from his chest as he heard Marissa holler at me once more.

"Kristen! Move your ass!" I rested my hands on Rob's shoulders slowly pushing myself up. He was standing next to me a moment later.

"I got to go," I sighed. "Marissa is going to have a fit,"

"Seems like she already is," Rob muttered, rolling his eyes. "Should I dazzle her with my wits?" He asked, winking.

"You would say that," I joked and knocked him in the shoulder. "C'mon buddy boy, get out of here so I can go get pretty," I paced with him towards the door.

"You already are pretty," He protested leaning down to kiss my lips.

"Bite me," I retorted when his mouth came down inches from mine. He laughed and nodded his head.

"Later, I promise," I watched his cute behind walk out into the hallway. Marissa scolded him as he strolled by.

"Holding my clients hostage, are we?" She impatiently tapped her foot as I jogged up to meet her. Rob blew a kiss at her and then disappeared down the hall. I stifled a laugh.

"You're already thirty minutes behind, Kristen," Marissa stern tone interrupted my giggling. "That boy sure does something to you, huh," She muffled, low.

"Yeah, you can say that," My lips curved at the sides as I took a deep breath heading towards the door.

Hair and makeup was quicker than I expected. One last glance in the mirror and I was off to meet up with Rob and Catherine. The limo was outside, ready to go, as my anxiety hit again. I didn't even have a chance to try and calm myself as I felt Rob's arm wound around my waist. I instantly relaxed.

"It's okay," He whispered against my hair. I felt his lips linger a little longer than his words.

"I know, you're here," He chuckled lightly, rubbing his hand along my waistline.

"Hey, you two! Aren't you so excited?!" Catherine's booming energetic voice came up from behind us.

"Oh yeah, I'm just wrapping my head around it," Rob said as we walked towards the car. The driver opened the door for us, and Catherine entered first. Rob slid in next, first nodding to the limo driver.

"Thanks," I muttered politely to our chauffeur as I stepped in after.

Rob's hand found mine and tangled our fingers together. Catherine watched, but didn't seem surprised. She smiled and mumbled something inaudible. Rob became curious and twitched.

"What?" He asked her, before giving me a gently squeeze.

"I knew it," She said more loud and clear. "Am I invited to the wedding?"

We all laughed loudly, sharing a few more jokes, before we pulled up to the event. The street was packed, loads of fans in every direction, so excited to see the cast make our way down the carpet. My heart swelled for each and every one of them. I hoped we don't disappoint them, because their reaction means everything to this movie and to us. Photographers were snapping and teens were screaming as soon as the car door swung open. Slowly, I made my way out alone, stretching my legs into a stand. I smiled and began posing as fans took out their cameras. Before I knew it, Rob was next to me, as the fans voices went to a whole new level. I looked over to him and found him staring right back, crooked smile and all.

Wordlessly, his hand grasped mine. Shock and aw elated the crowd, almost not believing their eyes for just a moment. Then the flashes went wild and the group was screaming again.

I stiffened beside him, my heart pounding in my chest. His thumb began rubbing small circles against mine, before he leaned his lips to my ear.

"Relax," His voice smoothed. "I love you,"

It was just I and Rob here on this red carpet, I couldn't feel anything else. I was oblivious and numb to the world around me as we stepped out as a couple for the first time.


End file.
